A Midnight Snack
by Leaviel
Summary: Oneshot. Yankumi gets hungry for a midnight snack… little does she know that she’s not the only one who’s awake and “hungry”.


Title: A Midnight Snack, a oneshot Author: Leaviel 

Pairing: ShinKumi… what else?

Plot up to this point: This is drama-based… but I guess it doesn't really matter… It's set after graduation… Yankumi and her family have invited Shin to live with them because his father will no longer pay for his apartment.

Summary: Yankumi gets hungry for a midnight snack… little does she know that she's not the only one who's awake and "hungry".

Yamaguchi Kumiko was restless.

It was getting near 3:00a.m. and she just couldn't seem to get any sleep. Nothing was troubling her… it was just one of those nights.

She'd tried a glass of water. It didn't work. She'd tried listening to calming music. That didn't seem to help either. Finally she had settled on reading a book in the hopes that it would make her more tired. So far, it wasn't doing anything.

"Graagh!" Yankumi groaned in frustration. "This isn't working!" She skimmed the page and something caught her eye. The character in the book had just stolen a cookie from her brother while he wasn't looking.

"Hey," Yankumi said to no one, "that sounds good." She thought for a moment. "Didn't we have some left-over cookies from last night's desert? Yeah! We did!" Yankumi's face brightened. A cookie or two would surely help her try to go to sleep… Well, it might not… but it was something to do instead of toss and turn.

She quickly grabbed a flashlight and stuffed her mp3 player into her pocket so that the eerie silence wouldn't be so… silent. Yankumi snuck out of her room and shuffled over to the kitchen, where she quietly opened the pantry door. She spotted the cookie bag on the top shelf and got it down.

_Wait? Was that a noise?_ She looked around… No one was there… but just to be safe, she decided to take the cookies with her. _But I don't want all of these… I'll just take one… No, better make that two._ She quickly stuffed one cookie in her mouth, the other in her hand, meticulously placed the bag back in it's spot, and closed the pantry door.

Little did she know that someone _was_ watching her.

Yankumi slunk back into her room and put up the flashlight. She finished her first cookie, put the second in her mouth, and started pulling the sheets over her. _Wait a minute,_ she thought. _These sheets are all twisted!_

The person in the shadows by her door grinned and laughed inwardly at the dorky woman trying to get her bed sheets in some order, all the while having a cookie stuffed in her mouth and her earbuds still in. She really was cute sometimes.

"Yankumi," he said, startling her out of her reverie.

She dropped her sheets, pressed pause on her mp3 player, and failed at trying to hide the cookie she had removed from her mouth. "Shin! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I heard a noise and came to investigate," her former student said nonchalantly. He laughed. She still had bits of chocolate and cookie crumbs on the corners of her mouth. "I can see the cookie you're hiding, Yankumi." She glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell!"

"You'd better not!" Yankumi looked at him suspiciously and wiped her mouth. "Mine," she said and crammed the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

Shin shook his head and sighed. "I didn't want any of your drool-covered cookie anyway. You are so weird sometimes!"

Yankumi pulled out her earphones and sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at him. "Look Sawada, my family and I have been nice enough to let you live here temporarily, so don't go pushing your welcome!"

"What?" Shin looked flabbergasted. _What the hell was she going on about now?_

"Don't 'what' me! I'm your teacher and the heiress of the Oedo Clan! You should show me some respect!"

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yankumi, you're not my teacher anymore and you don't want to be the next leader anyway."

She pouted. "But I'm still the ojou!"

"Technically, yes. But you aren't going to live up to that, so it doesn't matter."

She blushed furiously. "You be quiet!" Yankumi stood up and brushed by him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting some water!" she said, going to the bathroom and filling a cup with tap water.

"Why? The cookies do you in?"

"No, all you're stupid arguing made me thirsty!" She downed half of the cup in one gulp. Yankumi eyed the rest of the water distastfully. _What had this cup been used for before?_ she thought to herself and decided it best to poor the rest of the water out.

Shin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Baka," he said quietly. He looked at her as she stumbled clutzily back to her room. _Ah, to hell with it!_ he thought, and grabbed her arm.

"Sawada, wha-?" he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, but did not push him away. Shin took this as his opportunity to deepen the kiss. He inhaled her sweet scent and tasted the hint of chocolate that remained on her lips.

When they broke apart, she stumbled backwards a step. Had he just… _kissed_ her? She looked up at the dark-haired boy and saw the fire that burned in his eyes and the red rapidly spreading across his cheeks. Yes, yes he had. And strangely enough, she didn't mind. Actually, she rather _enjoyed_ it. Yankumi felt her own cheeks burning at the prospect that she could and did suddenly find her former student more appealing than her silly crush on Shinohara… He was a police officer anyway… It would never have been able to work out. But now that she looked at Shin, she realized that he _would_. Her cheeks darkened even more. The rest of the Yakuza had eagerly accepted Shin into the family… as if they had already known… Realization swept over Yankumi… They _had_ already known! _Those scoundrels!_ _I guess they thought Shin would make a good replacement for me as the head of the family… He does know how to handle the men and he's already a really good leader…_

_Wait, WHAT? _She was getting _waaaay_ ahead of herself here. All Shin had done was kiss her and she was already thinking of them getting married and becoming the next leader of the Oedo Clan! Yankumi blushed even harder.

Shin looked down at the mixed emotions spreading across her face. Her obvious confusion, and yet, _liking_ for what had just happened made him decide to try it again. "Kumiko," he said huskily and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him again. He stared at her dark eyes for a moment and then kissed her once more, more gently this time. But it was her turn to surprise him— She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hungrily, passionately.

_To hell with Shinohara!_ she thought and pulled him closer. A minute later they broke apart, gasping for air and blushing furiously.

Finally Yankumi broke the slightly awkward silence that passed between them. "G-Goodnight… Shin…" Yankumi said softly.

"Goodnight Kumiko," he responded and slowly made his way back to his room.

_Goodnight, indeed!_ Yankumi thought as she stumbled backwards and fell heavily on her bed.

As she pulled the covers over her body and turned the lights out, Yankumi thought just one last thing before she fell into a deep sleep filled with sweet, sweet dreams: _Sawada… you were just what I needed._

Heh… this story was inspired by events that happened to me… earlier this night actually… I was reading Gokusen fanfiction and I read something about a cookie and it got me hungry… lots of Yankumi's actions were based on what I did… like the actual act of getting the cookies (and stuffing them in my mouth), and drinking the water… yech! There was _hair_ in the freaking cup! Next time I'll look first!

This is my first Gokusen fanfic. (And not my last! The world needs more Gokusen fanfiction!). It's also the first romance fic I've ever written where something romantic actually _happens_! And yes, it _is_ kinda short… I have a short attention span… it's the A.D.D…. Meh… 'tis life. Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
